Supernatural Highschool AU
by 123EasyAsABC
Summary: New!Cas, Destiel. Dean was excited. It was a new school year and he wanted to mess with the new kids. Little did he know, Castiel was interesting. Dean liked interesting. I am really bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sped down the bumpy road, ignoring Sams complaints about speeding and something about crashing. Dean wasn't listening. It was a new school year, and although he despised school, new kids were fun to mess with. Don't get him wrong, Dean is actually quite a nice guy, but it is fun to joke around and mess with the new kids heads.

He turned sharply into the school, slowing down quickly. Over the summer break he had forgotten about how hard you need to slam the breaks in order to not crash into the school. "Alright Sammy! Let's go!" Dean grinned as he got out of his beloved Impala. A 1964 Chevrolet Impala, to be exact.

As they headed in, Sam saw some of his old friends and jogged up to meet them. "See ya Sam!" Dean called after him before the school bell went and he got lost in the crowd of sweaty teenagers. When he finally managed to separate from them he headed to class. Well, he graffitied, vandalised and stole candy first so he was about 15 minutes late. The teacher simply told him to sit down, she was well used to Dean. He daydreamed his way through the first two lessons and they passed by in a blur. He was eager to get to lunch because then he can meet the new kids.

After what seemed like an eternity he managed to get to the lunch hall. Dean grabbed a tray of... slop and glanced around the hall. He saw one, sitting on his own. He had his nose in a book. Dean walked over and plonked his tray down. "Hey, you're new here, right?" He asked as he prodded the slop with a fork, "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. Pleasure to meet you." Dean grinned, but it quickly turned to a frown when the new kid didn't reply. "Uh, hello?" He called.

The new kid snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Sorry. Hello." He greeted, reminding Dean of a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey. I'm Dean Winchester. Pleasure to meet you." He repeated, grinning again.

"No it's not."

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't know me. How do you know it will be a pleasure?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell was he talking about? "Well, usually people say something along the lines of thank you but whatever."

"What do you want?" The new kid asked, quite rudely too.

"You could start by telling me your name." He suggested. Whoa, this kid had seriously blue eyes.

"I'm Castiel Novak. Is that all?"

"I would like to get to know you, Cas-tee-el" Dean rolled the name on his tongue.

Castiel sighed. "Sorry, I'm being rude. I guess its the nerves about new school and everything."

"No need to apologise." Dean replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "Nice shirt." He complimented, gesturing vaguely to the AC/DC shirt. "You listen to their stuff a lot?"

"Oh, yeah." Cas was staring curiously at Dean, until he caught himself and stopped. "Sorry."

"You really don't need to apologise. You should probably stop as well, considering that most people here tend to manipulate people like you."

"Thanks." Cas wasn't sure if 'people like him' was a compliment.

"No problem." From what Dean could deduce, Cas was adorable and unbearably unaware of it. But hot damn, you could drown in those eyes. They were almost exactly like the sea.

Things began to quieten down between them and it was almost like everyone else was hushed to.

"So," Cas began, "Are you single?" He realised what he had said after he had said it and his hand rushed to clamp over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, Dean..." He managed to stutter, his eyes widening.

Deans grin widened spectacularly. He was like the freaking Chesire Cat. He laughed and set his fork down. It was not the question that amused him, it was Castiels reaction. He bit his lip to quell his expression, but his grin refused to back down. "I might be. What's it to you, stranger?" He teased openly.

"You know what?" Cas asked, "Just forget it. Sorry. I should go." He got up so fast he whacked his leg off the table. He shoved the books in his bag. "It was a pleasure." He muttered. He could feel people staring at him as he turned and limped as fast as he could out of that hall. Dean was no different from the others, he thought.

"Cas!" Dean called, his grin fading. "Oh come on, Cas!" When Castiel didn't reply, he got up and quickly slung his bag over his back and rushed after Cas. "Son of a-" He was half way across when he was stopped by Jo, who began giving him a lecture on peoples feelings.

When he eventually got passed Jo, he began searching for Castiel. In the bathrooms, the halls, hell, even outside. He was about to give up when he walked into the abandoned classroom and there was Cas, reading his book again.

Dean wanted to ask what the hell that was all about and was he crying but he didn't. "Uh, hey." He said, now feeling awkward that he was here.

Cas glanced up. "Hey." He pretended to be too engrossed in his book to speak to Dean.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and began,"Listen, about back there-"

Dean was cut short by Cas sighing and getting up. "Dean, it's okay. I get it. It's me, I'm not good around people. I guess you could say that my people skills are rusty." He smiled a small smile as he walked over to Dean."What I'm trying to say is," He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Dean was slightly taken aback by that mini speech. "Uh, yeah of course. Friends." He shook Cass' hand.

Castiel smiled, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me break has been over for 5 minutes and I have to get to class." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his back. "Care to walk with me to class?"

"Sure."

As they walked, they talked about their interests and other things. They were unfortunately in different subjects. As they said goodbye, Dean couldn't take his mind off what had happened. Or, in other words, he couldn't take his mind off Cas. He wondered if he would be free tonight, he might show him around the village. He got out 5 minutes earlier than Cas and spotted him immediately as he walked out of the bland, gray building.

"Hey Dean. Not loitering, are you?" He joked

Dean smiled, "Hey, Cas, are you free tonight? 'Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema or go eat or something..." He trailed off, blushing slightly. He fell into step beside Cas. "If you're free." He repeated.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Cas exclaimed.

Dean grinned. "Really? Awesome! Where do you live? So I can collect you."

"57 BlackBerry Road, Castle Estate." He replied.

"I'll see you at... 5-ish?" Dean suggested.

"That's fine with me."

"Oh, and one more thing, your phone number?"

Cas smiled and wrote down his number on Deans hand. "See ya then."

"Bye!" Dean dragged Sam to the Impala and sped home gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, what Dean would usually think would be, 'Yes, got the first phone number!' but right now he was thinking more along the lines of, 'What the hell should I wear for the date.'. He decided to go with his usual look, a black t-shirt under a plaid shirt under his Dads leather jacket, complete with jeans, boots and his samulet. He left his abandoned homework on his bed and headed out the door. "See ya Sammy, I'm going out!" He called.

"I don't care!" Came the familiar noise from the living room.

Dean chuckled. He didn't know whether it was from giddiness or how adorable Cas was, but he was excited, thats for sure. "Now, what house was it..." He muttered to himself, "57 BlackBerry Road, Castle Estate" He read from his hand, along with Cas' phone number. He got in his car and took off, ignoring the speeding sign as usual. Not long after, Dean came across the house. It was the average 2 story house, blending in with all the other peach-and-orange houses. He cleared his throat, got out of the car and knocked on the door.

A series of yells could be heard from inside and a man, smaller than Dean opened the door. He seemed angry at first but his expression immediately changed when he saw Dean. "Hello. Who are you?" He asked, lollipop in hand.

"I-I think I have the wrong house, sorry." Dean stuttered, turning to go.

"Wait, are you Cassies' date?" He called, grinning.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm Gabriel, Cassies older brother. You must be Dean." Gabriel held out his hand. Dean took it. Suddenly a shout was heard from what Dean assumed to be the kitchen. Gabriels grin disappeared as he turned his head to reply, yelling even louder than the other. He turned back to Dean, "Cas is in his room, upstairs 2 to your left."

Dean passed him and headed upstairs, knocking on Cas' door. "Hey Cas, it's me, Dean."

"One second!" He heard the disgruntled cry from inside. "Alright, you can come in."

Dean entered the room and gasped in awe. Dream catchers hung from the ceiling. Beyond the feathers, he could see posters littering the walls. Gaming posters, band posters even magazine cut outs. Cas stood shyly in the middle of the room, watching Dean go around examining his room. "Whoa, Cas, nice room." Dean mumbled, too caught up in is own head to be able to say anything more.

Cas blushed, "Thanks. We should probably go before Michael gets you to do chores around the house."

Dean snapped out of his trance and grinned at Cas, "Yeah, let's go."

They headed out the door and down the stairs. They passed Gabriel on the way out and Dean heard him mutter, "Way to go, Cas"

Dean opened the car door for Cas, then got in himself. "Alright, you can pick an album." He thrust the box of cassette tapes at Cas. He rummaged through the box, picking one at the very bottom. A beatles album, called '_Please Please Me' . _

"Where are we going?" Cas asked, quickly putting on his seatbelt to avoid crashing through the windscreen.

"It's a surprise." Dean replied.

Cas rolled his eyes. 'Surprise' usually ended with McDonalds. He stared out the window, letting his mind fill with the music and the colours blending outside. Eventually, Dean pulled up to McDonalds. Cas was right. "What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Just fries." Cas sighed, getting out of the car.

"What are you doing? You need to stay here, I'll only be a second." Dean rushed into the fast-food restaurant.

This is a change, thought Cas. Two minutes later, Dean came back, clutching onto the food. "Don't eat it yet." He advised.

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise!" Dean exclaimed, his car roaring down a broken road. Cas smiled. After around 15 minutes of driving, they arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Cas frowned. The place looked familiar.

"Turn around." Dean instructed. Cas did. What he saw a a huge lake. It was surrounded by mountains that reached the sky, coloured white. Trees were around the lakeside. And the lake itself was the richest, deepest blue Castiel had ever seen.

"Dean... It's beautiful." Cas managed to mumble, stuck with awe.

Dean smiled and got a blanket and the food from the car. He lay the blanket down and offered for Cas to sit down. He did. Dean settled beside him. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Yes!" Cas confirmed. He took Deans hand. "How did you come across this lake in the first place?"

"My mom used to take me. We'd just sit here and watch." Dean stopped himself.

"What happened?"

"She died, in a house fire." Dean sighed shakily. He tried to blink away the tears. Cas turned to Dean, stretching his arm across his chest, holding him close. Dean lay down, wrapping his arm around Cas, just watching the sky.

Dean woke up, freezing cold. The sun had set and the place was empty. Cas mumbled in his sleep beside him. 'Fuck, did I actually fall asleep?' He wondered. The food was gone, probably stolen by the birds. God dammit! He maneuvered himself up, so he didn't wake Cas and gathered the rubbish, throwing it in a bin. Then he wrapped the blanket around Cas, picking him up bridal-style. Dean had to admit Cas looked adorable. Anyway, he placed him in the passenger seat, pulling the seatbelt around him.

Dean sped home, this time it only took 10 minutes. He checked the time. 9:27 it read. They were asleep for 3 and a half hours? Wow, great first date, dumbass. He reached Cas' house and picked Cas up again, knocking rapidly on the door. Gabriel answered it. "Dude, what happened? Did you give my brother a roofie?" He exclaimed once he saw Cas.

"No, we fell asleep." Dean explained briefly.

"After doing what?" Gabriel asked, his eyebrow raised, grinning.

"Shut up and help me. I'll explain inside."

Gabriel opened the door wider then followed Dean up into Cas' bedroom. "Ok, so what happened was-"

"You can explain tomorrow. Get home."

Dean narrowed his eyes but left, heading home. "Hey Sammy, I'm back!" He called, locking the door behind him. No reply. "Jeeze Sammy, in bed already?" He muttered, then decided that going to bed was the best option. He clambered up the stairs and lay in bed, cursing himself. Hopefully he can make it up to Cas tomorrow.


End file.
